1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable printing devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable printing device for receiving a laptop and printing data from the laptop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable printing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that secure a laptop to the system to inhibit the laptop from sliding off of the system. Additionally, the system prints data from the laptop when the laptop is electronically coupled to the system.